Cake and Whipped Cream
by Genovia's Heart
Summary: Quicky one shot, this literally just popped in my head. Oh the fun you can have with whipped cream ;) Clarisse fancy's a piece of cake, chocolate cake with whipped cream on the side. Will she get it, or will she get something else instead? ;)


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: Quicky one shot, this literally just popped in my head. Oh the fun you can have with whipped cream ;) Clarisse fancy's a piece of cake, chocolate cake with whipped cream on the side. Will she get it, or will she get something else instead? ;)_

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

x Cake and Whipped Cream x

"I fancy cake." Clarisse smiled to herself as Mia looked up.

"Did you just say that you fancied cake?" She asked.

"Yes, I did.. I really fancy chocolate cake with whipped cream on the side." Clarisse answered while looking across at her.

"Well I happen to know that there is a chocolate cake in the fridge." Mia smiled as Clarisse smiled back "Grandpa made it earlier."

"Let's go." Clarisse giggled as she stood up.

"You know I've lost count to how many slices of cake you've had this week, Grandma." Mia said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"What? I can't help it if I like cake." Clarisse smiled back at her.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" She asked and started laughing as Clarisse stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Now now Mia, don't be cheeky." Clarisse said giving her a side glance smile.

Walking through the door, Mia grabbed two cups to make some tea as Clarisse made her way over to the fridge.

"Did you want some cake, Mia?" Clarisse asked while grabbing the plate from the fridge.

"Oh no thank you." Mia smiled as she poured them some tea "I had a big dinner."

"Okay." Clarisse smiled while cutting herself a slice and putting it on her plate before spraying some whipped cream on the plate next to it.

"Here you are." Pierre smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, here we are." Clarisse smiled and watched him walk over to her "Would you like some cake?" She asked and gasped as he took the slice she had already cut.

"Thanks Mother." He smiled while grabbing a fork and moved over to sit down beside Mia "I must say this cake is delicious isn't it?"

"Well seeing though I haven't had a chance to try this one yet, I wouldn't know." She said watching him take a bite "You are lucky that I love you." She said and walked over, grabbing herself another plate as Pierre whispered something to Mia "You know, it's rude to whisper?" Clarisse said smiling over at them while placing the plate down.

"Sorry Grandma, Pierre was just telling me something... to do with your birthday." Mia smiled and looked at Pierre while standing up. Watching as she cut another slice of cake and placed it on her plate, Mia walked over and stood beside her as she sprayed some whipped cream on the plate "You know, this does look tasty." She smiled and quickly grabbed the plate before rushing over to the table, leaving Clarisse stood open mouthed.

"Now that's not fair." Clarisse exclaimed while resting her hands on the counter in front of her.

"What isn't fair?" Joe asked while entering the kitchen.

"The fact that I have tried to get myself a slice of cake two times and two times they, the sneaky pair over there have stole it from me before I've even had a chance to take a bite or move away from this counter for that matter." She said and watched him as he moved to stand beside her "Hello anyway, did you have a nice day?" She asked and watched him lean in, kissing her with a smile while putting his arm around her waist.

"I did thank you, and don't worry. The third slice you will get to enjoy." He smiled kissing her again before stepping back.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked while turning to face him, leaving one hand on the counter and putting her other on her hip as Joe smiled at her.

"Yes, I am very sure." He smiled as Pierre and Mia giggled.

"Okay then." She answered and grabbed yet another plate. Putting it down on the counter she cut herself another slice and put it on her plate, spraying some whipped cream on it with a smile.

"Thank you." Joe smiled quickly kissing her cheek while grabbing the plate and walked away, leaving her stood in shock.

"Now this really isn't fair." Clarisse said putting the tin of whipped cream down as she watched them all enjoying the cake that she had tried to get for herself.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetheart, I will make you another one tomorrow." Joe said and smiled back at Mia and Pierre.

Looking down at the tin of whipped cream as an idea popped in her head, smiling as she grabbed it. Shaking it as she moved over to the table. "Joe?" She said and watched as he turned to look up at her.

"Yes?" He asked and gasped as she started spraying cream all over his face. Laughing she stepped back as Mia and Pierre gasped and started laughing too.

"That serves you right for taking my piece of cake." She said putting the tin on the side and moved around the counter.

"Uh oh." Mia giggled as Joe stood up and turned to Clarisse with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes "She's in for it now." Mia smiled at Pierre.

"Don't you dare." Clarisse exclaimed as she moved around the counter as he went around the other way, grabbing the tin as he did "Joseph don't you dare." She screamed out as he rushed forward and started spraying her with the whipped cream "Ahh nooo." She exclaimed as Mia and Pierre sat laughing, both watching as she ran out the kitchen, followed by Joseph.

"I can't believe they just did that to each other." Mia smirked and ate some more cake "Only he will get away with doing that to her." She giggled.

"And only she will get away with doing that to him." Pierre smiled and ate some more cake before looking back at her "I wonder where they got to?"

"You really need to sit there and ask that question?" Mia exclaimed and started laughing "You really don't know them, do you?" She asked and looked at the spoon covered in whipped cream and slowly put it back in the bowl "Oh now that's put me off cream for life." She said and pushed her bowl away as Pierre sat laughing.

**xXx**

Told you it was a quicky one shot, though I am sure that you were all expecting something else to follow? HA you dirty minded C&J lovers! I wrote this and stopped it there, what happens next is all up to your very dirty minds, let your imagination run wild and free ;) while I go and hide away. ha ha ;)


End file.
